1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for checking communication messages in vehicle-to-environment communication, which is also referred to as C2X communication, and a suitable receiver. In the checking method, a communication message is received and evaluated.
2. Description of Prior Art
In connection with C2X communication, for which a uniform standard is about to be defined, the security of the exchanged radio messages and the information contained therein is discussed. The systems based on C2X communication offer a wealth of new facilities for driver assistance systems, vehicle safety systems, systems for improving mobility, and other extended services.
However, the risk exists that these additional systems and functions are adversely affected with respect to their information content or their security, if false information on the C2X communication is disseminated.
The aims of the previously known approaches to the security of C2X communication are above all the protection of privacy, authentication of the sender, and protection against hacking by means of cryptographic methods. The main aim is to produce a system that is protected and unsusceptible to the possible dangers.
However, the history of computer technology and software shows that a complete system security of computer systems does not exist. If the internal security of the systems does not take effect due to technical measures, the only option remaining is the identification of the perpetrators exploiting the weak points and criminal prosecution.
However, in computer systems in general and in C2X communication specifically, the problem of recognizing false information and identifying the sender of this information exists.